ᴀғяαιᴅ
by Eli Riddle
Summary: En un mundo donde los omegas son humillados y están generalmente marginados, Yuuri, un pequeño omega de doce años, tendrá que abrirse paso entre alfas para poder hallar la felicidad. Shota, Lemmon, violence, Slash y mucho fluff al final. [Yuuri x ?]
1. Encuentro I

.

 **Disclaimer:** Yuri! On Ice no me pertenece, son propiedad de Kubo Mitsurō, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes y los convierto al mundo Omegaverse!.

 **Advertencias** : Esto es un intento algo raro de shota, es decir, relación de un niño pequeño con un adolescente o adulto. Es un intento, pero ténganme fé. :v

 **Nota de la Autora** : En mi imaginación, yo veo a los Alphas, Omegas y Betas como algo parecido a InuYasha, es decir, con orejitas, colmillos un poquito más grandes que los de un humano promedio (en el caso de los Alphas) y un instinto natural muy arraigado a su personalidad.

Ósea…

Que sí un omega es alguien de carácter sensible y tranquilo, su personalidad será sumamente sumisa y así :v

En resumen, son personas con rasgos animales :3 pero dejemos de lado las colas, no sabría cómo meterlas a la historia sin reírme y esto tiene que comenzar trágico para que les guste :v

.

.

 **Nota :** Warm and Fuzzy Feeling :3 , Alternative Universe, Out of Character, Fluff a montones, un poco de PwP(?, también tengo que recalcar que esto es un miserable "What if..." XD y tiene Lemmon y Lime en grandes y rikolinas cantidades, lenguaje de marinero por doquier y vale aclarar que esto es un Slash, Shota y casi casi ronda lo Harem :v casi. ¿algo más que deba decir así no me demandan?... Oh sí, hago esto con fines lucrativos :v así que ¡paguen carajo! X3 es broma. Disfrútenlo.

.

.

* * *

 **α**

Yuuri corría, muerto del miedo y la desesperación. Sentía como pequeños escalofríos para nada placenteros subían por su espalda para acabar generándole una horrible sensación en el estómago que casi no lo dejaba respirar. Tenía miedo, claro que lo tenía. ¿Y cómo no tenerlo? Era un pequeño omega de apenas doce años que intentaba escabullirse por las calles en busca de alguien que lo ayudase, claro que sin éxito alguno. La mayoría de las personas simplemente lo evitaban.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo?

Era un omega que andaba en fachas puramente desaliñadas en un barrio cerrado solo para alfas estirados. Las personas lo miraban y en cuanto olfateaban su aroma fruncían el ceño y se alejaban con asco. Claro que esto a Yuuri le importaban tres pepinos, es decir, solo buscaba escaparse de quien lo perseguía.

Y hablando de Roma...

Escuchó a alguien llamarlo a lo lejos y los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaron inmediatamente. Si lo capturaba sabía perfectamente lo que le haría, y pese a que ya se había resignado a la idea, la sola posibilidad de escapar de ese fatal destino hacía que quisiera luchar con todo su corazón por ser libre.

Hacía más o menos media hora que había logrado escaparse de esos matones que lo mantenían prisionero en aquella asquerosa residencia y cuando uno de los que lo cuidaba se distrajo un momento para orinar, fue la oportunidad perfecta para poder tirarse de cabeza por la ventana.

Literalmente.

Bueno, en realidad no. Se trepó al árbol que estaba cerca de la ventana y de ahí se tiró. Pero el resultado fue el mismo. Una caída de más de veinte pies* que le dejó una hermosa fractura en el tobillo izquierdo, un músculo lastimado en su brazo derecho, un par de raspones, moretones por aquí, un par de cortadas por allá y algunos rasguños por acullá,

¿Cuál es el resultado?

Un Yuuri tambaleante y horrorizado que intentaba correr por su vida.

Cojeaba mientras que miserablemente se mordía el labio inferior para poder contener sus quejidos por el dolor de tener que ejercer fuerza para correr con su tobillo magullado. Pero el dolor no le importaba, era nada comparado a lo que le habían hecho. Había perdido lo que más quería y lo peor es que le arrebataron la felicidad que tanto había anhelado. En su mundo de dolor y vejación encontró una pequeña chispa de alegría cuando esa dulce criatura llegó a su vida.

No tenían mucho en común, y tampoco tenían la misma edad, ni siquiera eran de la misma clase pero eso no impidió que crearan lazos de amistad en poco tiempo. Sus constantes bromas y sonrisas hacían que la vida de Yuuri en ese asqueroso lugar fuera un poco más llevadera. En los días que hacía un frío insoportable, no dudaban en acurrucarse juntos y compartir sus escasas mantas. Uno solía cederle la comida al otro cuando alguno tenía mucha hambre y también se arrullaban y velaban sus sueños mutuamente. A veces, cuando el dolor era insoportable para Yuuri, no dudaba ni un segundo en improvisar alguna rutina de baile y alegrarlo con algún movimiento torpe o alguna caída accidental que le sacaban risas al ojimiel. Los abrazos tambien eran constantes entre ellos, incluso más de una vez compartieron algún que otro pequeño beso en la frente o en la mejilla, pero si bien eran simples gestos, para ellos significaban mucho, porque les recordaba que no estaban solos en eso, que alguien más compartía su dolor, y que aun a pesar de ello, siempre intentarían ver al otro alegre.

Sí, sin dudas Yuuri no descansaría hasta volver a verse.

Tenía la ligera esperanza de que cuando todo esto acabara, y si es que no terminaban muertos, pudiera reecontrarse con esa persona especial otra vez. De solo pensar que en este preciso momento, pudiera estar sufriendo algún tipo de maltrato o daño hacía que se le encogiera el corazón.

Buscaría la manera de que pudieran estar juntos de nuevo,y si no podía ser así, al menos quería tener un par de recuerdos más juntos.

* * *

 **Ω**

Un joven rubio caminaba distraídamente mientras miraba la gente pasar a su lado. Realmente estaba aburrido, el abuelo Nikolai aún no había regresado del mercado por lo que le pareció bien salir a caminar un rato en lo que él tenia listo el almuerzo.

Tenía planeado invitar a un par de amigos a casa en cuanto llegara el fin de semana, que sería en dos días más o menos, ya que el abuelo se iría de viaje por unos días, casi una semana. No planeaba aburrirse como ostra estando solo en casa, así que quizás llamaría a Becka y a Vitya, y si estaba de buen humor Minami también sería invitado, pero solo si estaba de buen humor. Unas pizzas y una buena película de terror sonaban bien. Podrían desvelarse jugando videojuegos y viendo alguna que otra pagina _interesante_ en Internet.

Sí, eso sonaba realmente bien.

Caminaba tan metido en sus pensamientos de fin de semana que no notó que un pequeño corría despavorido en su dirección. El chiquillo, venía huyendo hasta que miró hacía atrás buscando con la mirada a su captor, que fue inevitable que no se diera de lleno contra quien, al igual de distraído que él, venía en dirección contraria.

Yuri apenas y tuvo tiempo de respirar y levantar la vista hasta que algo chocó de lleno con él, propiciando que se fuera al suelo aterrizando en su trasero repentinamente. Lógicamente, cuando te caes, tomas lo que tienes más cerca para sostenerte, y como en este caso lo que tenía más cerca era a aquel pequeño revoltoso de cabello negro, se fueron ambos al suelo con un lindo golpe que dolería más tarde.

El primer pensamiento de Yuri fue mandarlo bien a la mie... ejem, bueno, mandarlo a tomar por culo, pero cuando inhalo aire para poder soltarle un sermón lleno de improperios, un dulce aroma a vainilla con un ligero toque a cerezos invadió sus pulmones. El aroma era tan delicioso, que se permitió dar otra larga inhalación para retenerla un poco en su organismo y luego exhalarla. Era un olor demasiado suave y dulce como para pertenecer a un alfa.

—¡L-lo siento mucho! — exclamó apenada una voz muy tierna— Y-yo… no veía el camino y… yo… — tierna y dulce, claro que sí, pero muy exaltada también.

Yuri chasqueó la lengua. Era un omega. Y no solo eso, era un niño. Y como no podía ser de otra manera, estaba agitado. Probablemente andaría jugando y …

 _—¡Mocoso!, ¡¿Dónde carajo estás?!_ — se escuchó a lo lejos y Yuuri, que aún estaba encima del rubio, empezó a temblar de una manera algo errática, casi como si estuviera convulsionando.

Yuri se asustó, no entendía que estaba pasando.

—Niño, me estas aplastando, ¡levántate! — exigió, pero de todas formas lo empujó a un lado y se puso en pie. —¿de dónde demonios saliste o qué?

Yuuri lo miró y casi le da un infarto al rubio al ver esos hermosos ojos miel. Las facciones de aquel chiquillo eran preciosas, muy delicadas y suaves, pero contrarrestaba mucho con lo que traía puesto, que parecían ser prendas de unos dos o tres talles más grande de lo que él necesitaba. Además, estas estaban viejas y algo rotas, delatando que ya estaban por demás gastadas.

—Y-yo… — se veía tan temeroso. — ¿usted… po-podría ayu-ayudarme? — preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—Tú…

 _—¡YUURI!, ¡VUELVE AQUÍ MALDITA SEA! ¡YA VERAS CUANDO TE AGARRE!_ — se escuchó una vez más, pero esta vez, se escuchaban más cerca esos gritos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Yuuri ya estaba en pie y se había lanzado a los brazos del rubio que seguía sin comprender nada de nada.

—¡Por favor!, ¡se lo ruego!, ¡ayúdeme! — pidió entrando en pánico.

—Pero yo no…

—¡Haré lo que sea, pero por favor, no deje que me encuentren! — rogó ya al borde del llanto.

Ver esa imagen tan frágil y temerosa hizo que algo se removiera dentro del rubio. Un inmenso instinto de protección se hizo presente en él y no faltó una segunda suplica para que tomara una decisión.

Yuri solo asintió y sujetó de una forma poco amable al pequeño que acababa de "conocer" y lo arrastró un par de calles abajo a paso apresurado, cuidando perfectamente que no estuvieran siguiéndolos. Tuvo que esconderse en un callejón cuando sintió la presencia de alguien potencialmente peligroso, puesto que este tenía un fuerte olor a menta y habanos.

Yuuri que estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, vio como el rubio que lo estaba rescatando se quitaba su sudadera y se la tendía.

—Póntela.

—P-pero…

—¡Póntela! —demandó molesto— ¡apestas! Y esto hará que disminuya tu olor natural.

Yuuri asintió tembloroso y la colocó sobre sus hombros mientras se acomodaba la capucha. Yuri lo miró un momento y luego miró a su alrededor, tratando de ubicarse.

Bien, estaba a una calle de su casa, lo preocupante aquí era el abuelo Nikolai. Si bien era un hombre comprensivo y cariñoso con su Yuratchka, los niños le venían como una patada en los huevos. Muy literalmente. ¿qué hacer entonces? ¿llevarlo a casa como si nada? ¿esconderlo en su habitación como si estuviera traficando drogas ilegales?

Pensó un momento hasta que sintió aquel desagradable olor potenciarse, aquel sujeto estaba cerca. Sin miramientos tomó a Yuuri en sus brazos, notando lo delgado y ligero que era, el pelinegro por su parte, enredo sus piernas en la cadera del mayor y se sujeto firmemente al cuello del ojiverde pero teniendo cuidado de no apretar muy fuerte para no ahorcarlo. Con el chiquillo bien sujeto a su cuerpo emprendió una rápida huida hacia su hogar, sintiendo que alguien le pisaba los talones.

Cuando lograron escabullirse en la casa del rubio, la primera intención de Yuri era preguntarle quien demonios era o de donde carajo venía, pero solo se encontró siendo apresado por una pequeña masa de espasmos nerviosos que temblaba tan violentamente que parecía estar convulsionando en un ataque de epilepsia.

Yuri soltó un suspiro, lo intentó acomodar mejor entre sus brazos y cruzó la entrada, pasando por la sala de estar y empezando a subir las escaleras pensando en que diablos y centellas haría con el omega que tenía entre sus brazos.

—Llamaré a los chicos.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	2. ¿Japón? (Parte 1) II

.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Yuri! On Ice no me pertenece, son propiedad de Kubo Mitsurō, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes y los convierto al mundo Omegaverse!.

 **Advertencias** **:** Esto es un intento algo raro de shota, es decir, relación de un niño pequeño con un adolescente o adulto.

.

.

 **Nota** **:** Warm and Fuzzy Feeling :3 , Rapefic :'v Alternative Universe, Out of Character, Fluff a montones, un poco de PwP(?, también tengo que recalcar que esto es un miserable "What if..." XD y tiene Lemmon y Lime en grandes y rikolinas cantidades, lenguaje de marinero por doquier y vale aclarar que esto es un Slash, Shota y casi casi ronda lo Harem :v casi. ¿algo más que deba decir así no me demandan?... Oh sí, hago esto con fines lucrativos :v así que ¡paguen carajo! X3 es broma. Disfrútenlo.

.

.

* * *

 **β**

Una vez en su habitación, el rubio intentó por todos los medios existentes dejar al aterrado omega sobre su cama, pero este se negaba a soltarlo y solo se limitaba a rogar que no lo abandonara.

—Suéltame. — pidió por décima vez.

Yuuri negó enérgicamente y apretó el agarre de sus piernas a la cintura del rubio.

—¡N-no, no por f-favor! — rogó con voz tenue. —No me sueltes…

Yuri dio otro suspiro y se sentó él en la orilla de la cama, permitiendo así que el pequeño se acomodara en su regazo. Pero tuvo que tragarse un gemido cuando el revoltoso ojimiel se posó sobre su entrepierna y más aún encima cuando este se movió para situarse mejor sobre su cuerpo. Yuuri no lo sabía, pero estaba despertando _algo_ en el ojiverde.

—Q-quédate quieto. — gruñó sonrojado. El pequeño acató esa orden y se quedó inmóvil.

El ojiverde por su parte, miró a su alrededor y su vista cayó en su teléfono móvil que estaba a un lado de la almohada. Se estiró un poco para poder tomarlo y cuando lo tuvo en sus manos fue hasta el marcador y oprimiendo un número ya estaba llamando a Viktor gracias al marcado rápido.

Yuuri se removió entre sus brazos al escuchar el primer tono de espera que emitió el celular del rubio.

—Tranquilo mocoso, solo llamo a un amigo. — dijo para tranquilizarlo mientras que inconscientemente comenzaba a acariciarle la espalda.

Cuando sonó el cuarto tono una voz algo adormilada respondió.

— _¿Hola?_

—¿Vitya?, Vitya escúchame tienes que…— empezó Yuri apresuradamente, pero la voz al otro lado de la línea lo cortó.

— _¿Quién habla?_

—¿contestaste sin mirar de quien era la llamada? — reprendió. — Soy Yura.

— _¡Aah!, Yura, eres tú, ¿cómo estás?, ¿estás bien?, espera… ¿por qué llamas tan temprano? Y ¿por qué me llamas en primer lugar?, ¿hiciste algo malo?, ¿estás en problemas?... Oh, ya sé, atropellaste a otro perro, ¿verdad? ¿estás en la cárcel? No tengo dinero si llamas para que yo…_

—¡Cállate Viktor! — cortó sobándose el puente de la nariz. — Estoy bien. No es temprano, son las dos de la tarde, que tú seas un dormilón no quiere decir que los demás también lo sean. No te llamo por gusto, créeme. No hice nada malo, no estoy en problemas, no atropelle a nada ni a nadie. Y por supuesto que no estoy en la cárcel, imbécil. — terminó de responder las incontables preguntas que su atolondrado amigo le había hecho, pero la única respuesta que recibió del otro lado de la línea fue un simple bostezo por lo que decidió seguir hablando. — necesito que vengas a casa, es importante.

— _¡Oh vamos, Yura, es jueves! hoy no tenemos entrenamiento._ — dijo suplicante. — _no querrás que camine hasta allá_.

—Me vale una mierda, usa el auto de tus padres.

— _Sabes que no puedo usarlo desde que casi atropello a esa anciana._ — dijo haciendo un puchero, aunque el rubio no pudiera verlo.

—Entonces ven en tu bicicleta, no me importa, pero te quiero aquí en diez minutos. — sentenció y cortó la comunicación antes de que el otro pudiera volver a negarse.

Su atención volvió al omega que lo apresaba con tanto fervor y se dio cuenta de que la respiración de este estaba más acompasada, además de que su agarre había disminuido, pero solo un poco. No lo suficiente como para que pudiera soltarse del firme agarre en el que lo tenía afianzado, pero sí como para dejarlo respirar sin ahorcarlo.

—¿te dormiste? — preguntó estúpidamente a sabiendas de que el pequeño no respondería. — ¡oh, joder! — murmuró por lo bajo. Volvió a mirar su móvil y nuevamente marcó un número que lo llevó al marcado rápido.

Esta vez, no había sonado ni el primer tono cuando alguien le habló al otro lado de la línea.

— _Yura_. — dijo a modo de saludo.

El rubio se sonrojó al escuchar esa penetrante voz.

—Mnh, h-hola Becka. — respondió tímidamente. — Yo… am… ¿es un mal momento?

— _Claro que no. Sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para tus llamadas._ — dijo con un tono un tanto seductor.

Yuri rió nerviosamente.

— _¿llamabas por algo en particular?_

—Bueno, en realidad sí. — Yuri titubeó por un momento. — n-necesito que vengas a casa. Es una emergencia.

— _¿emergencia?, ¿estás bien? —_ interrogó con preocupación.

—Sí, estoy bien, pero en serio necesito que vengas lo más rápido posible.

— _Estaré allí en un par de minutos, espérame._

—Claro, hasta ahora. — dijo sonriendo sonrojado.

— _Hasta ahora._ — Y colgó.

Cuando la llamada terminó, soltó el aire que tenía contenido en sus pulmones y se dejó caer de espaldas en el suave colchón suspirando risueño y con un aire de enamorado, provocando que el cuerpo que tenía encima rebotara y el pequeño abriera los ojos algo asustado.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, no pudieron evitar que un sonrojo surcara sus mejillas.

Yuri frunció el ceño y se incorporó.

—¿Ya me puedes soltar? — preguntó algo malhumorado. Se le estaban durmiendo las piernas.

Yuuri dudó un momento, pero lentamente deslizó sus brazos hasta dejar libre el cuello del rubio. Aun así, no se bajó de su regazo.

—L-lo siento. — se disculpó apenado.

El ojiverde chasqueó la lengua y viró su vista hacia la ventana.

—Sabes que tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, ¿verdad? —preguntó simplemente, con voz neutra.

Yuuri inclinó su cabeza a un lado mientras sus facciones se relajaban.

—¿preguntas?, ¿Qué clase de preguntas?

Yuri volvió su vista hacia él, haciendo que Yuuri se sonrojara aún más por la intensidad de esos bellísimos ojos que lo analizaban.

—Bueno, preguntas tales como ¿Quién eres?, ¿de dónde saliste?, ¿de quién huías?, ¿Por qué huías? y cosas del estilo. — se encogió de hombros.

El ojimiel bajó la mirada y luego apoyó su cuerpo de nuevo contra el del mayor.

—Yo… n-no quiero hablar de eso, señor.

Yuri volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—¿señor?, ¿Cuántos años tienes? — cuestionó sintiéndose viejo.

—D-doce…

—No me llames "señor", no nos llevamos tantos años. — dijo rodando los ojos.

—¿en serio?, ¿cuántos años tiene? — preguntó curioso.

—Tengo 16.

—Oh.

No dijeron nada más hasta que sintieron un ruido provenir desde el primer piso. Inmediatamente Yuri bajó al más pequeño dejándolo en el suelo y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras cuidando de haber cerrado bien la puerta de su habitación e indicándole al pelinegro que no hiciera ruido.

—¿abuelo? — preguntó desde la sala.

— _En la cocina Yuratchka._ — dijo Nikolai levantando apenas el tono de voz.

Yuri soltó un suspiro y le rezó a todos los dioses que el abuelo Nikolai no notara las feromonas del omega que mantenía oculto en su cuarto. Armándose de valor caminó hasta la amplia cocina de su hogar y entró. Allí vio a su abuelo guardar un par de latas en la alacena y un par de cajas también. Notó con disgusto que había unas cuatro bolsas de mercado llenas de alimentos y productos para la higiene personal.

—¿qué tanto has comprado abuelo?

Nikolai se volteó un momento para sonreírle a su nieto y luego volvió a su labor.

—Bueno, he comprado un par de cosas para cuando me vaya.

—¿ _un par_? — preguntó Yura poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Nikolai, a sabiendas de que se le vendría una regañada encima por comprar de más, se apresuró a cambiar el tema.

—He traído las galletas que te gustan. — dijo mostrándole el paquete.

A Yuri se le iluminaron los ojos y rápidamente las arrebató de las manos de su cuidador para poder abrirlas.

—De nada. — dijo el mayor sarcásticamente mientras sonreía y llevaba dos cartones de leche a la nevera.

Yuri iba a replicar algo cuando sonó la puerta de la entrada abriéndose. El mayor se disponía a salir a ver quién era cuando Yuri le informó que debían ser sus amigos.

—Ósea, ¿debo cocinar también para esos mocosos? — preguntó de mala gana.

—Sí, debes hacerlo, así que hazlo. Estaremos en mi habitación.

El abuelo no le respondió, pero sí pudo oír una maldición por lo bajo.

Cuando estuvo en el recibidor de su hogar, vio a Otabek dejar su chaqueta en el perchero y a Viktor sacándose unas hojas del cabello mientras maldecía su suerte.

—Te volviste a caer de la bicicleta, ¿verdad? — comentó con burla mientras Viktor lo asesinaba con la mirada y se sacudía la tierra del pantalón.

—Jódete.

Otabek por su parte solo le sonrió sensualmente haciendo que al pobre Yuri se le subieran los colores a la cabeza.

—Ya estamos aquí, ¿ahora qué? — preguntó suavemente el kazajo*.

Yuri no dijo nada, puesto que no quería balbucear delante del chico que le robaba sus pensamientos así que se limitó a hacer una seña con la mano derecha y a caminar en dirección a su habitación.

Mientras subían la escalera el peliplata que respondía al nombre de Viktor habló.

—¿nos llevas a tu cuarto para tener una orgía homosexual con nosotros? — preguntó como si hablara del clima, que estaba bastante fresco, por cierto.

Yuri se tropezó con un escalón, pero fue rápidamente sujetado por su amigo de cabello negro, que aprovechó la oportunidad para apegarlo un poco a su cuerpo en lo que le ayudaba a enderezarse nuevamente. Una vez que estuvo correctamente parado, volteó hacia Viktor y le propinó una fuerte jalada en su orejita izquierda mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Ya quisieras, idiota. — dijo sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido. Viktor soltó un quejido y luego se rió por la cara de su amigo.

Otabek solo sonrió a su lado.

Siguieron su rumbo hasta que estuvieron enfrente de la puerta del cuarto del ojiverde, pero antes de entrar volteó hacia sus amigos con una cara de preocupación.

—Antes de que entren… yo…— corrió su mirada al sentirse intimidado por el escrutinio de los ojos de ambos muchachos. — por favor no se alteren mucho.

Viktor y Otabek se miraron desconcertados.

—Yura, no nos asustes. — pidió el pelinegro.

—¿escondes algo ilegal ahí adentro? — preguntó el peliplata.

Yuri suspiró.

—Algo así…

Giró el pomo de la puerta y al abrirla no había nadie allí. Los tres chicos observaron con atención la habitación, pero todo lucia en orden. El primero en entrar fue Viktor, que se lanzó de lleno en la mullida cama del rubio como era su costumbre siempre que venía de visita, mientras que Otabek solo se quedaba al lado de la gran ventana, apoyado en la pared.

—¿Y bien? — dijo el kazajo.

Yuri volvió a pasar su vista por el lugar, no se veía al pequeño niño que había traído consigo por ningún lado. Fue hasta su baño, y tocó la puerta antes de asomarse, pero estaba vacío. Se agachó para mirar bajo la cama, pero tampoco estaba allí. ¿Dónde diablos estaba?, ¿se había ido?

—¿mocoso?, he vuelto, ¿Dónde te has metido? — preguntó levantando un poco el tono de voz. Viktor ladeó su cabeza confundido y Otabek frunció el ceño.

—¿a quién le hab….?— fue interrumpido el ojiazul cuando una pequeña criatura salió disparada desde el armario y saltó a los brazos del rubio que por el repentino impacto cayó de espaldas golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo.

—¡jodida mierda! — maldijo el rubio en voz alta mientras se incorporaba un poco en el suelo y sobaba su cabeza en la parte adolorida. Yuuri por su parte solo afianzó más el brusco agarre en el que sometía al ojiverde, como si tratara de esconderse entre sus brazos. Murmuró algo, pero Yuri no le entendió. Notó un movimiento a su lado y su vista se dirigió al pelinegro. Dio un sobresalto cuando el chico intentó dar un paso hacia ellos con una expresión en el rostro que daba miedo.

A Otabek se le oscurecieron los ojos y sus orejas estaban tensas, sus colmillos estaban afuera y se veía como si estuviera hambriento y la comida estuviese justo delante de él. Viktor inhaló aire y se apresuró a sujetar a su amigo pelinegro justo en el momento en que este intentaba lanzarse contra el rubio y el ojimiel. Conociendo la teoría de alfas y omegas, Viktor tenía en claro que nada podría salir bien si dejaba que el chico kazajo se acercara al pequeño que Yura trataba de alejar de él.

Otabek empezó a retorcerse en los brazos del peliplata tratando de zafarse, pero era inútil. Viktor lo aprisionaba bastante bien como para que pudiera soltarse.

—¡Becka, Becka basta! — le gruñía Viktor, que, siendo sinceros, trataba de controlarse así mismo también. — ¡Becka, es solo un niño! ¡Becka!

—¡Yo quiero… necesito…!

Yuri miraba algo herido al kazajo, se podía notar el deseo en sus ojos además de que una ligera pero muy masculina fragancia inundó el ambiente.

" _está tratando de atraerlo…"—_ pensó con algo de tristeza mientras veía como su otro amigo trataba de someterlo para que no se le escapara. Sacudió su cabeza _—"Pero lo hace por instinto, lo hace por instinto…"_ — se repetía mentalmente.

Otabek se retorció y trató de soltarse, la dulce e hipnotizante fragancia de ese chiquillo era simplemente deliciosa e invitaba a cualquiera que la oliera a cometer un crimen. Al no alejar su vista de esa pequeña presa pudo notar que no había marcas en su cuello, o al menos, no había marcas visibles. Necesitaba marcarlo, quería probarlo, tenía que saber que se sentía corromper ese frágil y pequeño cuerpo. Saber si se sentiría tan delicioso como se veía. Sus feromonas lo llamaban a gritos, y él con gusto complacería a sus mas bajos instintos, pero primero necesitaba librarse de su amigo.

Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas lanzarse hacia el pequeñín, pero Vitya no lo soltaba y para colmo, Yura abrazó protectoramente al chiquillo mientras le gruñía. ¡Le gruñía! Era como si estuviera diciéndole que ese omega ya era suyo. Un fuerte instinto de competitividad se apoderó de él, por lo que se sacudió con más fuerza tratando de liberarse.

Yuuri por otro lado, levantó su cabeza que hacía unos momentos atrás estaba escondida en el pecho del rubio, olfateó el aroma que embargaba el lugar y frunció el ceño, pegando sus orejitas a su cabeza, dejando ver que el olor más que excitarlo como debería, lo asustaba. Abrazó más fuerte al chico de ojos verdes y volvió a esconder su cabecita en el pecho del mismo, presionando su nariz con algo de fuerza contra la ropa ajena para que sus sentidos solo pudieran percibir al rubio. Yuri lo estrujó entre sus brazos al notar que el niño temblaba ligeramente debido al miedo.

—Tranquilo. — le susurró suavemente, usando ese tono de voz que solo los alfas tenían y que lograban poner como gelatina a los omegas.

Yuuri se estremeció de placer al sentir ese susurro departe del rubio, así que solo asintió sumisamente mientras se forzaba a mantenerse calmado y a mantener a sus feromonas a raya.

—¡Otabek Altin, cálmate! — le gritó Viktor cabreado dándole un golpe bastante fuerte en las costillas.

Otabek parpadeó un par de veces mientras se arqueaba por el dolor y cubrió su nariz con sus manos mientras dejaba de moverse erráticamente.

—Perdón. — murmuró. — Yura, necesito alcohol.

El mencionado no le respondió, simplemente hizo un gesto de cabeza al baño. El pelinegro corrió y se encerró en el cuarto dando un fuerte portazo mientras que los otros dos alfas se quedaban en silencio. Viktor se movió hasta posicionarse frente a la ventana y corriendo las largas y delicadas cortinas, la abrió permitiendo que corriera una suave brisa por la habitación, dejando de esa manera, que se limpiara el aire que estaba lleno de feromonas omega.

Dio una gran bocanada de aire y se giró para enfrentar a su mejor amigo rubio que tiernamente acariciaba los cabellos azabaches del pequeñín que temblaba en sus brazos.

—Yura…— empezó, pero el otro le dio una mirada resignada y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Espera a que vuelva Otabek. Les explicaré a ambos.

Yuuri se removió en los brazos del ojiverde y este lo separó un poco de su cuerpo para mirarlo.

—¿estás bien, mocoso? — le preguntó mientras lo dejaba en el suelo.

Yuuri asintió.

—Tengo hambre. — mencionó avergonzado en voz baja.

El rubio lo miró por un segundo y luego, suspiró de cansancio. Sacó el paquete de sus galletas favoritas del bolsillo y se lo tendió a Yuuri, quien los tomó tímidamente para luego hacer una leve reverencia acompañada de un suave "gracias". A Yuri se le hizo extraño el gesto, pero no comentó nada. Y si Viktor se percató de ello, tampoco dijo nada al respecto.

Viktor se acercó a él y Yuri puso a todos sus sentidos alerta. No es que desconfiara de sus amigos, claro que no. Es sólo que sabía lo que los omegas provocaban en los alfas y más aún en alfas jóvenes que no podían controlar a sus hormonas. Él por otra parte, no se veía afectado puesto que alguien más ya llamaba su atención y Viktor… Vitya era otra historia. El platinado era un alfa demasiado sensible y tranquilo como para que sus instintos le condujeran a tirarse sobre un pequeño omega para tomarlo. No. Él no era así, así que prácticamente no había problema con él.

La dificultad aquí estaba con Otabek. Un alfa demasiado territorial y posesivo, de vez en cuando, algo violento también. Supo cuando vio que intentaba a toda costa acercarse a Yuuri que sería un dolor en el trasero mas adelante. No podía permitirse dejar solo a esos dos, así que debía vigilar a la pequeña mierda revoltosa veinticuatro horas al día si no quería que pasara algo que lamentarían después.

Escucharon el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y voltearon a ver al kazajo que salía con el rostro húmedo y con un paño presionado contra su nariz. Un leve olor a alcohol etílico inundó el ambiente, lastimándole la nariz a los otros dos alfas.

—¿Estas loco Otabek?, ¡te harás daño! — le reprendió Viktor. Y tenía toda la razón del mundo puesto que para el sensible sentido del olfato de los alfas, el alcohol podía lastimarles la nariz, dado que este tenía un olor bastante fuerte. Por lo general, se lo usaba para devolver en sí a los que se desmayaban o a aquellos que perdían el control en alguna pelea territorial o algo del estilo, pero eran solo unas gotas, el paño húmedo que tenía su amigo pelinegro podía dañarle mucho si no se lo quitaba en ese preciso momento.

—Estaré bien Vitya, tranquilízate. — el platinado lo miró no muy convencido, pero no le insistió. Si se lastimaba luego le ayudaría en lo que hiciera falta.

Claro que después de patearle el culo.

Yuuri al ver de nuevo al pelinegro, volvió a los brazos de su rubio salvador que sin chistar lo acunó con su cuerpo. Sabía que el niño estaría asustado así que no le importó mucho tener de nuevo al ojimiel sobre él como si fuera una pulga.

—Yura, ¿puedes explicarnos qué demonios está pasando aquí? — pidió el pelinegro mayor con voz amortiguada, manteniéndose alejado lo más que pudo del rubio y el chiquillo que estaba comiendo galletas en sus brazos.

Yuri asintió.

—No sé nada de él…

Viktor se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano y Otabek lo fulminó con la mirada.

Yuri dio un paso hacia atrás y se sentó en el suelo. Yuuri se sentó entre sus piernas y continúo metiéndose las galletas en la boca como si no hubiese un mañana.

—Bueno, lo que pasó fue que…

Les resumió brevemente lo que había ocurrido ese día. Notó que Viktor se quedaba pensativo y que Otabek no les dirigía la mirada en ningún momento, manteniendo su vista fija en el exterior de la ventana. Yuuri en cambio, se limitaba a aferrarse a su cuerpo, sin decir nada, solo jugueteando con sus propios dedos llenos de migajas y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Viktor, pero solo al platinado. A Otabek lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

Quizás estaba molesto con él, o quién sabe. La mente de los mocosos era muy difícil de entender.

—Ya veo. — dijo el ojiazul luego de un par de minutos en silencio. Su vista se dirigió hacia el ojimiel y con una sonrisa suave le preguntó. —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El pequeño lo miró, observó a detalle esas preciosas facciones que se cargaba el mayor y no pudo evitar que un sonrojo invadiera su rostro cuando el más grande achinó sus ojos y sus hoyuelos hicieron acto de aparición en sus mejillas mientras una hermosa sonrisa corazón se hacía visible.

A Viktor le pareció sumamente adorable la cara de bochorno del pequeño.

—Y-yo… etto… me lla-llamo Y-Yuuri, señor. — respondió tímidamente.

Viktor soltó una suave risa.

—Como tú, Yura. — le dijo divertido. El rubio solo lo miró mal.

—El único Yura sigo siendo yo. — recalcó molesto.

Viktor volvió a sonreír burlón mientras le hacía un gesto de despreocupación con la mano. — Sí, sí, no te pongas celoso. — el rubio chasqueó la lengua sonrojado por saberse expuesto y el platinado dirigió su vista al niño y le habló con suavidad nuevamente. —Así que tu nombre es Yuri.

El pequeño negó lentamente con su cabeza, confundiendo a Viktor.

—N-no… etto… lo está pronunciando m-mal. — comentó mientras se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada.

—¿sí? — preguntó el platinado suavemente. Notó que cuando el pequeñín dijo aquello, lo hizo con miedo. Como si con corregirlo por decir mal su nombre, él fuera a golpearlo o algo peor.

Cosa que no haría jamás, por supuesto.

Yuuri asintió. Pero antes de que Viktor pudiera decir otra cosa, Yura habló, dejando al niño en una nube con la suavidad de su voz.

—¿entonces como es? — preguntó moviendo delicadamente unos mechones de negro cabello que estaban desparramados en la frente del niño. El pequeño casi chilló de la vergüenza ahí mismo, pero por otro lado, le encantaban esas caricias de la mano de su salvador.

—S-se dice… Yuuri. — el rubio inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, levemente confundido. — Se de-debe… acentuar la "u". — explicó apenado.

—Oh, ¿entonces es Y **uu** ri…? — el pelinegro asintió algo cohibido. Viktor sonrió. Y Yura percibió a Otabek rodando los ojos. — ¿Yuuri que?

El moreno ladeó su cabeza, con carita de no entender.

—Me refiero a cuál es tu apellido.

Yuuri abrió sus ojos con sorpresa por un segundo, pero luego desvió la mirada a sus manos y murmuró con voz casi inaudible.

—No tengo apellido, señor.

Otabek giró su cabeza ante ese débil susurro y lo miró casi con asco.

 _Casi_.

—¿eres un ilegal? ¿O un marginado? — sus ojos mostraron desconcierto. —¿Eres un doncel? — preguntó recriminatoriamente.

Yuuri se sintió intimidado ante aquellas acusaciones. ¿un ilegal? Por supuesto que era un maldito ilegal, es decir, los omegas como él eran traficados como si fueran drogas, por lo que difícilmente pudiera tener papeles y documentos correspondientes, prácticamente eran como mercancía. Los tratantes de omegas los vendían a prostíbulos o simplemente eran vendidos a alfas millonarios para ser la puta personal de esos depravados con dinero, y ni aun así se molestaban en hacerles papeles o documentos. ¿un marginado? Claro que sí, no era un secreto que los omegas eran tratados como plagas por la mayoría de alfas, es decir, los consideraban inferiores por ser diferentes. Incluso los betas recibían un mejor trato… bueno, la mayoría. Es más, en algunos lugares, habían escuelas, hospitales e incluso oficinas solo para alfas, ¿Por qué? Porque no les hacía ni la más mínima gracia tener que compartir su entorno con seres tan inferiores como ellos. Además, un omega no podía aspirar a mucho en la vida, dado que los mejores trabajos y lugares para vivir eran exclusivamente para alfas. Y, por último, ¿un doncel? Bueno, sabía el significado de aquella palabra. Pero no creía entrar en esa categoría. En la jerarquía en la cual vivía se suponía que los alfas podían tener algo así como "omegas de compañía" que no eran más que objetos sexuales o esclavos de sus amos. Que solo servían para quitar la calentura o para tener como sirvientes, resaltando así, su inferioridad con los de la otra especie. Eran poco menos que mascotas.

Pero él no era un doncel, se suponía que los donceles eran más bien atractivos… y vírgenes, y si bien aún lo era, él ni siquiera había alcanzado sus primeros cambios de adolescente, por lo que dudaba que llegara a ser atractivo para alguien siendo apenas un niño.

 _O un mocoso_ , como lo llamaba su rubio salvador.

—N-no. — dijo lo más firme que pudo.

Otabek frunció el ceño.

—¿entonces qué demonios eres? — preguntó nuevamente y con tono más mordaz.

Viktor lo reprendió, dándole un codazo en las costillas. Observó a Yuuri nuevamente y fue hasta él, Yuri lo miró atentamente y apretó un poco al niño entre sus brazos, pero una mirada suave del platinado le hizo saber que no tenía intenciones de dañarlo. Este se plantó delante de ambos y se sentó cruzando las piernas. Yuuri lo miró con toda su atención puesta en esos bellísimos ojos.

Viktor le tendió su mano con lentitud.

—Mi nombre es Viktor, es un placer conocerte Yuuri. — el ojimiel solo le vio. Pero cuando el ojiazul se disponía a quitar su mano, sintió unos cálidos dedos rozar contra los suyos y finalmente una suave manito infantil ceñirse a la suya.

—I-igualmente, señor Viktor. — dicho esto, retiró su mano rápidamente y se escondió en el pecho del rubio sumamente avergonzado. A Yura le dio gracia y Otabek volvió a rodar los ojos.

—Oh, no tienes que llamarme señor, puedes llamarme solo Viktor.

—Viktoru… Vik… Viktoru… — el pequeño hizo un puchero. No le salía la palabra con ese acento extraño que el otro tenía. — Lo siento, no sé pronunciarlo.

Viktor volvió a reírse suavemente.

—Tranquilo, Viktoru suena bien. Aunque, suena a algo como otro idioma.

Yuri asintió dándole la razón a su amigo.

—Es cierto, niño. — dijo el rubio. — hablas con un acento un poco extraño. Como si no fueras ruso.

Yuuri abrió los ojos impresionado. ¿ruso? ¿estaba en Rusia? ¡¿pero qué carajo?!

—¿E-estamos… en… R-Rusia? — preguntó horrorizado. Los tres chicos se miraron confusos.

—Sí, estamos en San Petersburgo. — dijo Viktor ladeando su cabeza con una clara expresión de desconcierto. — ¿no eres de aquí?

Yuuri negó, pasmado.

—No… yo… soy de J-Japón.

—¡¿Qué?! — exclamaron los tres. ¿Cómo que ese pequeñín era de Japón?

Sin dudas había mucho que el pequeño ojimiel debería responder. Oh sí.

* * *

 **Nota de ... yo XD:** Otabek sigue siendo de Kazajistán. Solo que vive con sus padres en San Petersburgo.

Yuri vive en un barrio cerrado, no sé como se les dirá en otros países pero es como un vecindario de clase alta, solo que este es exclusivo para alfas.

No se me pasa por alto que Yuuri sea japonés y este en Rusia. Sé que se preguntaran:

¿y cómo demonios hace para hablar ruso? :v

Bueno, esas son preguntas que se responderan solas en cuanto avance la historia. Decirles algo, sería hacerles un spoiler más grande que una house.

¿no se han preguntado quien es la persona especial de Yuuri? Yo sí :v

Ahr que ya sabía XD

Bye!


End file.
